


Holiday Blues

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Bloo (Korean Musician), K-Hip Hop, K-Rapper, Khh, Kim Daniel, Kim Hyeunwoong, Korean Rapper, MKIT RAIN, korean hip hop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, New Year's Fluff, Romance, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Being in a long distance relationship with Bloo.





	Holiday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

##  **New Year’s Special 🎊**

“What are your plans for New Year’s Eve?” you asked.

Bloo felt the holiday blues coming the moment it became December. Being in a long distance relationship due to his work meant he couldn’t always be with you. It was hard, even on regular days he missed you and dreaded being apart from you. On holidays it became twice as bad. While it helped to hear your voice on the phone it wasn’t enough. He wanted to have you beside him.

“Daniel… Daniel… Kim Hyeun-Woong are you ignoring me?!” You grew tired of the silence from the other side and shouted at your boyfriend.

Bloo sighed, “I hear you but I’m not happy so I’m giving you the silent treatment.”

“That doesn’t work so well on the phone stupid” you lovingly joked with him. “Especially when you are the one calling me.”

Once again he sighed, it was the only way to let you know how disappointed he was since you couldn’t see the look on his face. “I’m going to get wasted and forget that I have such a selfish girlfriend.”

You laughed at his response which made him laugh as well.

“Okay for one, you were going to get wasted no matter what.”

“True” he admitted. 

“Second of all… who are you calling selfish?” Just a couple of months ago you had gone to visit him for your anniversary.

“You should have just stayed with me.” He knew it wasn’t possible since you had work and not to mention a puppy that he gifted you on that anniversary. “Next time bring Hennessy with you.”

You looked down at the chocolate lab on your lap and smiled as you petted her. It was easy to tell Daniel had named her. “Henny doesn’t like being locked up. I don’t think she would do well in the carrier. But you should hurry up and show your face to her before she forgets you. I don’t think she likes guys. She’ll leave all the women inside but bark at the men. Last time she barked at the neighbor when he came to drop off some mail that was wrongly sent to his house.”

“Good girl Henny,” Bloo was glad to hear someone was protecting you while he was gone. “I told you not to let any guys go into the house.” 

“I didn’t let him in, he was just at the door.”

“Don’t talk to him when I’m not around.”

“Then I would never talk to him.”

“Exactly!” Bloo didn’t think of himself as jealous or possessive. He considered himself territorial and looked out for what was his. “You are mine.”

“Yes, and you are mine.” You giggled hearing his voice become needy. Jealous was the perfect word to describe you though. “I know you miss me but don’t do something stupid just because I’m not around.”

Bloo hummed in response.

“I’m serious Daniel.”

“I know Boo.”

“Okay then, I have to take Henny to the vet now so I’ll call you later.”

“Alright then, bye…”

“Bye”

“Love you”

“Love you too.”

Daniel didn’t want to hang up. He wanted to talk to you a little longer but he knew the call had to end at some point. Jokes aside he really missed you; he worried you would get tired of always waiting for him and go for someone a little closer. He shook his head to get those thoughts out. 

Back home you were getting the leash on your dog so you could leave but she was putting up a challenge. She wiggled around too much in excitement knowing the leash meant she would be going outside. “Come on Henny sit still. We have to make sure you are good to travel.”

 

* * *

 

 

You arrived New Year’s Eve with little time to spare. Thanks to Nafla you were able to get to Bloo’s hotel room. You made yourself at home and let Henny run around while you thought of what to do. Relying on Nafla for Bloo’s whereabouts. 

 

> _**You:**  I’m at the hotel now._ 

> _**Nafla:**  Good your boy is going off about how he misses you._

 

There was a huge smile on your face as you texted back.

 

> _**You:** Where are you guys?_

> _**Nafla:** We’re bar hopping then ending at the club._

 

You knew Daniel would be too drunk to even realize what was going on. He would probably knock out too and end up curing his hangover a majority of the time you were there.

 

> _**You:**  Could you drop him off here before going to the club?  
>  **You:**  Pleaseeeeee  
>  **You:**  It would mean a lot to me._

> _**Nafla:** Consider this my gift to you and Daniel. I didn’t get him anything for Christmas and told him I would eventually get him something~_

 

Nafla put his phone away and got a hold of Daniel. “Alright let’s get going to the next place.”

Bloo went along with him not questioning him when he went in the opposite direction. It wasn’t until they were at the hotel that he confronted Nafla. “What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the club.”

“We are but you have to stay here.”

“WHAT-”

“Just trust me when I say, you won’t regret it.” Nafla winked at him making Bloo narrow his eyes at him. “Are you hitting on me?” Bloo asked in his slightly drunk state.

Nafla chuckled, “You wish. Just go to your room and if you want to come back after you see what’s up there then you are stupid.”

“Hey, no one calls me stupid except for Y/N.” With that, he left to the elevator and went up to his floor. He had no idea what was waiting for him but the way Nafla winked made him feel there might be something inappropriate. 

Nafla was already on his way to the club with the others when he got a text from Bloo.

 

> _**Bloo:** Did you get me a stripper as a late Christmas present?_

> _**Nafla:**  Is that what you wanted?_

> _**Bloo:** NO! AND IF IT IS Y/N WILL KILL US BOTH!_

> _**Nafla:**  LOL Just go inside!_

 

Bloo opened the door slowly only to have it pushed open by an eager pup. “Hennessy,” Bloo gasped in amazement as the puppy circled him. 

“She missed you.”

Your voice had Bloo looking up at you with wide eyes. His lips curved up into a smile instantly as he saw your angelic smile in front of him. “You came…”

You nodded as he went silent. His emotions got the best of him and you saw tears starting to well in the corners of his eyes. It was hard to say if he was like this because of the alcohol or if it was his natural emotional self. “I had to see your stupid face.” You opened your arms for him, “come here.”

Bloo ran into you and held you tighter than you expected. It was hard to breathe but it was worth it to be like this. This was how much you were loved.

Hennessy started barking as fireworks began to go off.

“Happy New Year!” you happily exclaimed.

Instead of responding with words Bloo kissed you. It was the first kiss you shared in months. Your lips moved in perfect harmony with his as if you had never been apart. 


End file.
